


Bites Of Universes

by TheAngryKimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dacryphilia, Dark Loki (Marvel), Edging, King Loki (Marvel), M/M, Medusa/Perseus AU, Merman Loki, Nebulous Time Period, Pre-Slash, Sailor Thor, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Step-Sibling Incest, TAGS WILL BE UPDATING, Thorkiweek 2020, a pinch of feminization, comics thorki, ficlets from twitter etc containing but not limited to:, greek/norse mythology crossovers, monsterloving, public sexual teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: A collection of all my Twitter thorki drabbles, tiny ficlets that will never get to be something longer, and more.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Thorkiweek - Comics Thorki, NSFW/Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will have its own tags/warnings so heed them carefully before reading.
> 
> 1\. Thorkiweek/ NSFW, Comics Thorki: bottom Thor, king Loki  
> 2\. Thorkiweek/ Human AU: step-siblings, G,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally gets his brother to kneel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with my "entry" for thorkiweek on twitter hosted by the wonderful [@sendaraven](https://twitter.com/sendaraven)!
> 
> Tags: King Loki, size difference, bottom Thor, slight feminization, dacryphilia, dark-ish

Yes, Thor looks perfect beneath Loki.

All his glory taken and beaten out of him. Humbled. Subjugated. Serving his new King. The  _ only  _ King he'll ever serve.

Loki had always known it would come to this. That one day they would take their rightful roles. Him as the King and his beautiful brother as his Queen.

And his Queen looks perfect with tears shining in his eyes, with his sweet mouth bruised red from both Loki's cock and mouth.

And he makes such sweet, delicious sounds while Loki fucks so deep in him. His strong,  _ powerful _ hands grip Loki's arms, weave through his hair, and he's weak and laid out for Loki's taking and Loki  _ wants _ .

He wants, he needs to fuck so deep, kiss so deep, bruise him so hard until there is nothing inside or on Thor that won't scream _his!_ _Loki’s!_

Thor is so much bigger beneath him. Large and bulky and Mighty and Loki has full control of him.

Loki wants to consume him, make him a part of himself until Thor won't be able to think of anything else.

A laugh punches out of him, delighted and sinister and Loki leans in for a kiss that he's granted with no resistance.

He cradles Thor's face in his hands and smiles, kissing his beautiful Queen's cheek, and then he whispers in his ear, makes him keen on a thrust.

"See, brother? You were always made to be ruled."


	2. Thorkiweek Day 4: Human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has hated Loki since the first time they met when he was 11 and his mom was fussing over the little mongrel. Maybe now that he's older he can reconsider his feelings towards his step-brother (read: realize how hot Loki really is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating-G, step-siblings incest, human au, slightly underage
> 
> Twitter ficlet for thorkiweek day 4 "Human AU"

The first time Thor sees him they are very young—Thor's just turned 13 last month and Loki will be 11 a week after their parents' wedding.

He's a scrawny kid. All long awkward limbs and a big toothy smile with a gap between the two at the front. There's a glint in his eye that screams trouble and he can't seem to stop hitting the heels of his feet against the restaurant's sofa. He keeps slurping obnoxiously on his spaghetti and he wins his father over with an angelic-looking smile when he turns to scold him and, really, Laufey's so far gone on his son he can only sigh and apologize to Thor's mother.

Frigga already looks fond of the little mongrel and it strikes Thor abruptly that she's met with him before and he is the only strange one in their little party.

He sees his mother reach out to wipe sauce from Loki's cheek and jealousy, ugly and bitter, soars inside his gut. He swears to never like that little shit.

So, it's with a jolt of shock when, years later, he catches himself following Loki's tall form as he passes before him in his way to the cupboard for a glass.

The churning low in his belly when his eyes travel the bare expanse of Loki's legs in that tiny pair of shorts is unmistakable and, when Loki accidentally brushes against him as he reaches out for the glass, Thor has to try hard not to jerk away.

"Move, dickface," Loki snarks, pushing him out of the way to the sink. 

But Thor's 19 and stupid still, and they are alone in the house after so long that Thor’s been away to college and, really, when did Loki get so pretty? When did his voice get so deep?

There is still a tiny gap between his front teeth, braces pushing them together, and the glint in his eyes is still the same—goading Thor, leading him straight into trouble. 

Thor doesn't move. He stands leaning against the counter, hindering Loki's way.

His hand grips Loki's arm, pulls him in to stand between his legs, and Loki's smile curls into something cruel and winning. Loki leaves the glass on the counter behind Thor and leans in, draping his body over Thor's front, too-long arms reaching out over Thor's shoulders, his sharp elbows digging in Thor's muscles.

"What, you don't hate me anymore for stealing your mama?" He taunts, breath falling on Thor's lips, and he has to swipe his tongue over them just in case he can taste Loki's breath.

It's all of a sudden, but Thor finally understands how far gone he truly is on this little shit. 

Loki has always had him wrapped around his finger.


	3. Public Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble of how Thor edges Loki while in a formal feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to calm my stress-addled mind, my lovely friend [Lady Vader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader) prompted me (read: pushed me head first) into thinking of [Thor edging Loki with a vibe while attending a very formal dinner](https://twitter.com/vader_stuff/status/1335696215506345988?s=20). 
> 
> I didn't complain.
> 
> (Edited to fit my style of writing)

Thor keeps by his side all night an,d even when he's at the other side of the room, he keeps his eye keen on Loki and his reactions, so he doesn't miss when Loki has to abruptly cut off in the middle of a sentence and inhale deeply, keep himself under control.

He's so close to breaking, Thor can almost taste it in his mouth. He hides his smirk in his goblet, though, and feigns interest to whatever the ambassador from Vanaheim is telling him but his mind stays solely focused on Loki.

Thor lets some minutes to pass, for Loki to get used to the power of the vibration and, when Loki least expects it, he turns it up another notch, watching as Loki's eyes almost flutter and his mouth parts slightly, sensuously. 

Thor keeps at it for most of the night, switching between the different power modes. He keeps at it until Loki is sweating, surreptitiously gripping at Thor's thigh beneath the table, panting lightly. He keeps at it until Loki excuses his pinked cheeks and glazed eyes on the drink and hides his face into Thor's neck, moaning softly into his skin.

Loki trembles and bites down on Thor when he comes in his armour, sighing softly in a way that makes Thor twitch in his breeches. "Should we retreat for the night?" Thor whispers against Loki's clammy forehead and at his nod, he gets up and excuses the both of them, leads them out to the long hallway that will eventually take them to their rooms. 

However, they don't make it further than a few dozens of steps—Loki grabbing him from his tunic and shoving him into a curtained alcove. 

They don't make it back to their rooms until way later, when they are both jelly-legged and their bodies are extensively marked from their mouths and hands.


	4. Medusa/Perseus AU but make it Thorki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa/Perseus AU but with Loki as Medusa and Thor as Perseus, where Loki is a lonely being cursed by the gods to petrify anyone who dares lay eyes on him and Thor's asked to kill him and rid the world of this vile existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know it already I'm too into Greek mythology and Thorki so, often enough, my brain goes _hey, what if..._ and then proceeds presenting all these crazy crossovers that I am weak resisting against.
> 
> [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1/status/1308257602720149507).
> 
> (I'd really love to turn this into a proper story one day but uni and the ever-growing pile of WIP's I've got has made it almost impossible)

When he reaches the cave the creature has been hiding in, Thor uses his shield and hammer as instructed to look at it as it seemingly glides around the place, touching tenderly the once-human statues, singing to itself. He is taken by it, even through the distortion of its image against the metal. 

Loki is perfectly calm when he starts speaking to him, already having sensed Thor's presence and prepared for the imminent attack. He spends a good while goading him, leading him on and somehow, through his barbed words, Thor understands just how hurt and sad Loki truly is. 

When Loki senses Thor standing right behind him, he turns, ready to petrify yet another foolish man who thought himself a hero, but Thor has his eyes closed, his hands empty of both shield and warhammer.

"Such a lonely creature," Thor says, caressing Loki's cheek, "my heart aches for you." 

Loki is left speechless to stare at him for a good while before, with a sigh, he tuts. 

"They always send me fools."

Instead of killing each other, they fall in love. Just how it was always meant to be.

However, there is one rule Thor must never forget: he must never lay his sight directly to Loki's face, even when it might feel like the greatest feat to accomplish.


	5. Avengers Tower during quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1/status/1240482783073636352) ♥

The Avengers last two days into quarantine before they start bickering.

It's mostly Steve and Tony, predictably enough, and they keep going at it like kids fighting over the same toy.

Natasha has peaced-out to her own floor after calming down Bruce for the twentieth time in one day while Clint's watching highly amused the whole situation unveil, even throwing his own nickel in to further light up the arguments.

Thor and Loki are cuddled in the couch; Loki reading a book while Thor's braiding tiny pleats into his hair, turning his head to the side to silently demand the occasional kiss.

When, later, Natasha asks how they haven't gone for each other's throat yet, Thor and Loki stare at her blankly, shrugging their shoulders.

"We've had to spend so much time in each other's company through the years, we've simply learned to do so peacefully when feeling like it," Loki says, smiling at her.

In the background, Bruce is trying to hold Steve back from punching Tony. Clint laughing hysterically at them.

It's all very surreal.


	6. Sailor Thor/Merman Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written to [My Jolly Sailor Bold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPLodwT58nE).
> 
> This drabble is a little eerie and holds a very special place in my heart for it.
> 
> [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1/status/1240344573437714434).

The melody is hypnotic; reaches Thor's ears over the sound of his crew's jubilant singing, the clinking of their glasses and their drunken cries. 

It makes him rise from the table, walk across the ship's creaking floor until his hands are gripping on the wooden railing.

His eyes search into the night. His heart beats in his ears. Sweat's gathering on his forehead. 

An unknown need sparking into flames inside him. 

_ Find me. Find me. _

There is a breakwater of massive rocks spreading a hundred yards or so away from the anchored ship. The flicker of something in the moonlight catches Thor's eye and there it is.

The melody lilts, draws out and falls, like a caress on his cheek, gentle arms wrapping around him.

_ Come to me, Sailor. _

Thor climbs down the rope ladder, unhitches one of the boats.

The voice becomes clearer the nearer he rows to the breakwater.

Thor forgets how to breathe when he makes out the silvery form perched on the rocks. He stops the boat using an oar against the boulder, gawking at the creature.

There's a blue tint on its body. A naked torso filled with thin muscles, hair long and dark like the deepest part of the ocean, a pair of blood-red eyes that gaze at him in sinister glee and a gleaming tail falling over the rock's edge, moving gently into the splashing waves.

The creature's teeth glint under the moonlight, sharp, and the smile it gives Thor has a moan dying in his throat.

Their touch is cool on his feverish skin, their lips wicked on his cheek and the melody surrounds him even as he's pulled beneath the surface of the sea. Deep, deep, deep inside his beloved waters. 

_ My heart is pierced by Cupid... _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/theangrykimchi1) for more! 💕


End file.
